


"Hypnosis is a load of crap."

by sylveondreams



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Hypnosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16925100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: [[ ferociousfangirlofmanyfandoms said: "Hypnosis is a load of crap." - Tony Stark @ a Peter Parker who's been researching hypnotism??? ]]





	"Hypnosis is a load of crap."

**Author's Note:**

> This was [posted on my Tumblr](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/post/179760007063) on the 4th of November 2018. It was based off of a dialogue prompt from a prompt list [here](http://sylveondreams.tumblr.com/post/179753455338/hypnosis-sentence-meme).

Peter’s hands were full. The book he was trying to use kept closing and slipping out of his fingers, and the pendant thing that Mr. Dr. Strange had given him seemed to have a mind of its own and also wanted to escape. 

Mr. Stark was not helping. “Just put the book on the ground, Peter,” he kept saying. That wouldn’t be any good if it wouldn’t stay open.

Finally, both the book and the pendant escaped Peter’s grip and fell to the floor. Instinctively, he webbed the book before it could ~~escape~~ close again. Well, fuck. Of course that would work. Why hadn’t he thought of that before?

“I think we need to be on the same level, so could you please sit on the ground with me?” Peter looked up at Mr. Stark, who was standing several feet away and looking dubious.

“It’s not going to do anything. Hypnosis is a load of crap.” He moved closer and sat down across from Peter anyway.

Peter picked up the pendant again and wrapped the chain around his hand. Apparently sticky fingers weren’t shit when one was dealing with a possibly magical pendant. Either that, or it was particularly wily costume jewelry. “There’s no harm in trying something that doesn’t work, is there? Um-” With his free hand, he brushed some of the web off of the page. “Watch the pendant. Don’t move your head.” Peter began to swing the pendant back and forth like a crappy shiny pendulum.

Mr. Stark wasn’t very good at following directions. He looked directly at Peter. “This is pseudoscientific bullshit, Peter.”

“Okay, just look at the thing.” Peter had a nice rhythm going on with its swings now. And now that his… victim? was watching the pendant, he could begin the admittedly more BS talking part.

Peter kept his tone of voice as level and soothing as he could as he read the sentences the book provided. Slowly, Mr. Stark’s shoulders relaxed.

“Do you feel any different?”

No answer.

Peter tried again. “Mr. Stark, do you feel any different?”

“It’s Tony.” His voice was almost slurred, like he’d just woken up from a nap and was still mostly asleep. Or something.

Well, shit. Something had worked.


End file.
